Deceitful Existence
by PokeAwesomeness
Summary: AU. He was created out of love, born into a wonderful family; he had a mother and a sister. For a time, he was happy, oblivious to the dark plans someone had in store for him. But one dark night, it all changes. He's taken and his memories are wiped clean away; he remembers nothing. Only hatred and rage. When he brakes free , he has one goal only: to destroy all who oppose him.


**Hi! So, my friend and I are both big fans of Mew and Mewtwo! :D Anyway, she gave the idea; how would Mewtwo have turned out if he were created in a different environment? And for a better purpose? I'll continue this if anyone wants to read more. It'll follow the general plot of the first movie concerning these two, don't worry.**

World renowned genetic scientist Dr. Stephany Trevinson, smiled as she stood in her lab. Her body stood close to a large glass tube, staring fondly at what was inside. Floating in the carefully concocted liquid inside was a baby pokemon. As a genetic scientist and engineer, she'd been trying for years to successfully clone one. However, not for the motive of science. She rested a hand on the glass, her smile as loving as could be.

"Mew?"

She turned around. There before her floated a mew, the rarest pokemon in the world, thought extinct by most. She'd discovered her as a tiny hatchling in a deep rainforest, being attacked by an Arbok. She fought off the serpent and looked all around for the baby's mother, but found none. No nest anywhere near, and she searched the whole day, holding the baby mew in her arms. Eventually, she was forced to take the baby home; without its parents this early in life it would surely die. Mew became her adopted daughter; she loved her more than anything in the world and had even invented a sort of microchip, which was now embedded in the human's neck near her brain stem, which allowed her to understand what she was saying. However, she could speak telepathically too, so it didn't really matter. Though, it came in handy when they happened to encounter other pokemon.

"Yes Mew. You can come closer."

With a happy flip, she zipped over, stopping abruptly before the glass, her nose nearly touching it. Her big blue eyes stared inside curiously, watching the little baby with curiosity.

He was her clone. Stephany had first noticed when Mew turned four that the little pokemon was lonely. Of course, Stephany played with her each and every day, tucked her in at night, read her stories, and they ate all their meals together. But still, while she was at work in the lab, Mew was left to herself. And though Stephany gave her many, many interesting rooms to play in in their large mansion, it would be nice to have someone to share it with. She'd convinced her mother to make her a 'copy', as she called them, someone to play with her when her mother could not. Someone that would share her psychic powers, someone to jump on her magical bubbles with. Someone to do endless flips in the air and play tag with.

Stephany agreed and had used a stray eyelash to make a new sibling for Mew. However, she insisted on doing a few changes to its genes so they wouldn't be exactly alike; children needed their own identities. Apparently, she'd altered a gene she hadn't meant to, so the new baby was going to be a boy. She'd enhanced its powers a bit, so the little one could protect itself. She worried often for Mew as it was; while there were few people in the world that knew of her baby, it was enough. More than once people had attempted to kidnap her. Who knew what they'd do if they discovered she'd successfully cloned her? And as just a little baby… as good of a mother she was, she simply couldn't be there every second of every day; she tried, but she couldn't. The little one had to be able to protect itself.

"Mew?"

Stephany smiled and hugged the young little mew; she was six years old now. "Yes. Soon, very soon, your baby brother will come out and meet us." She kissed the little girl's forehead. "Pretty soon you'll have a brother. You know what that means?"

Mew beamed, speaking in her mother's mind. "He's gonna be a lot like me cuz we're copies so that means I gotta protect him like I protect me."

"That's right." She smiled. "Good girl."

Mew put her tiny paws up against the tube, pressing her face to it. Her little brother was about her size already, and soon, her mommy said, he'd be able to come out and play. She'd met him a few times; mommy had a machine that could connect their brain waves so they could meet subconsciously. Stephany went into his subconscious every day, to ask how he was feeling and to hug him and make him feel loved. She had no doubt he'd be a bit sensitive; after all, he would wake up with a four year old's brain and have no memory of the past. He'd slept for two years in the tube, being developed. At first, he appeared as an infant, then a toddler, and now a small boy. But still, she referred to him as a baby; it just made life easier.

Mew tapped on the glass. She thought she saw his tail twitch, and she felt delighted at the movement, but Stephany was quick to scold her. She glanced nervously at the computer screen that displayed his brain waves; they spiked just a bit when she made the noise. He was developing his senses more and more every day, psychic and regular alike. He became more responsive to sounds or certain strong scents, and his own emotions would surge if he detected strong ones around him. Once not long ago, about a week earlier, when Mew had fallen and scraped herself up and came, sobbing, to her mother, he had sensed it and it had thrown his emotions out of whack, setting off his psychic abilities. The lab and house had trembled at the sudden emotional surge, until Stephany, just barely, managed to calm him down, submitting herself into his subconscious with haste.

Mew's ears flattened at Stephany's scold. Her lip quivered a little, feeling guilty, sensitive as any young girl when she was reprimanded. "I- I'm sorry." She mumbled, looking down at the floor. "I just wanted to say hi."

Her mothers' angry expression melted. "I know honey." She patted her head. "I just don't want anything happening to your brother. He's not ready yet; he needs to form some more."

"Oh…" she leaned in close again, being careful not to touch the cool glass. She focused all of her thoughts. "Hi Mewtwo." She smiled as his ears twitched just the tiniest bit. "It's me, Mew. Your big sister. I wanted to check on you an' say hi."

Stephany smiled as her small daughter continued staring intently at the glass. Though she couldn't hear her thoughts, if she listened closely, she could hear just the barest whisper in the farthest corner of her mind; her new son was quickly developing his telepathic skills. It wouldn't be long before everything was stable enough, and then he could come out. He could wake from his two-year-long sleep. She'd teach him to walk, and how to use his powers. He and Mew would be the best of friends; they got along well in his subconscious and loved to just chase one another around and around.

Drifting across the room, she tapped on the computer keyboard, observing his brain waves intently. They'd spiked a bit and were giving off positive energy, a sign they were communicating. She sat down in a chair and watched her daughter, still hovering outside her brother's development capsule. He honestly felt bad; he'd been unconscious for _two years_, kept sedated for his own safety. If he were to awaken, he'd no doubt want to break out. And if he did that… well, his body wasn't quite ready to support him just yet. She had to make sure everything was stable, and had been for several months, before she could let him awake and come into the world. There were a thousand things that could go wrong- what if his lungs were to collapse, if he got worked up, running and playing with his sister? He'd been breathing water for two years, always at a slow and steady rate. But they might not be ready to breathe air; she'd made him able to breathe both, yes, but he still needed to get used to it. The past month, she'd started giving him small doses of oxygen, teaching his lungs to except the air. She'd activated his up-until-then dormant ability to accept both. She'd been doing breathing exercises with him, testing his lungs and preparing them, making them strong. Making _him_ strong.

"Mama?" Mew nuzzled up against her cheek. "Mewtwo says ta say hi. And he says he loves you. And me too."

A soft smiled graced her features. "I love you too baby…" she whispered, cuddling Mew close as they both watched the new addition to their family. "I love you too…"

**So, there you go. This is more like an introduction, I guess. Like I said, I'll continue if anyone wants me to. Anyone? Also, I'm considering making a prequel one-shot to when Stephany finds and adopts baby Mew. I know this is a bit much, and I'm sorry if you don't like AU's. But I just had to write this- so many possibilities! :D Please review! Virtual cookies for everyone that does! XD**


End file.
